Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2017 July * 25 July - Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 1, from IDW Publishing. * July - ** Excelsior: The Many Worlds of George Takei, graphic novel coinciding with an exhibition at the Japanese-American National Museum. ** Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. August * 16 August - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 11", from IDW Publishing. * 23 August - "All the Ages Frozen", Star Trek: New Visions #17, from IDW Publishing. * 29 August - Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Patterns of Interference, by Christopher L. Bennett. * August - Core Rulebook and ''These Are the Voyages, Volume 1'' mission book for the role-playing game , from Modiphius Entertainment. September * 5 September - ** Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation from Titan Books. ** Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 5 by John Byrne. ** A Field Guide to the Aliens of Star Trek: The Next Generation, by Zachary Auburn. * 13 September - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 12", from IDW Publishing. * 19 September - ** Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3. ** Deviations: Beta from IDW Publishing. ** of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. * - 24 September - will premiere on CBS, with the second episode being released alongside it on CBS All Access. * 20 September - Issue 4 of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken from IDW Publishing. * 26 September - ** Pocket DIS novel, Desperate Hours, by David Mack. ** Pocket DS9 novel, Original Sin, by David R. George III. ** Star Trek: The Original Series Adult Coloring Book - Where No Man Has Gone Before, from Dark Horse Books. October * 1 October - the third episode of will premiere on CBS All Access. * 3 October - Star Trek Beyond - The Makeup Artistry of Joel Harlow, by Joe Nazzaro. * 8 October - the fourth episode of will premiere on CBS All Access. * 15 October - ** the fifth episode of will premiere on CBS All Access. ** Treknology: The Science of Star Trek from Tricorders to Warp Drive, by Ethan Siegel. * 17 October - ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book - Continuing Missions, from Dark Horse Books. ** The of the Star Trek: Discovery calendars from Universe Publishing. ** The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard by David A. Goodman. * 22 October - the sixth episode of will premiere on CBS All Access. * 24 October - Search for Spock: A Star Trek Book of Exploration: A Highly Illogical Parody, by Robb Pearlman, from Cider Mill Press. * 25 October - The first issue of IDW Publishing's comic series. * 29 October - the seventh episode of will premiere on CBS All Access. * October - ** "What Pain It is to Drown", Star Trek: New Visions #18, from IDW Publishing. ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 13", from IDW Publishing. November * 5 November - the eighth episode of will premiere on CBS All Access. * 7 November - ** Star Trek: The Book of Lists, by Chip Carter. ** The Art of Star Trek: The Kelvin Timeline by Jeff Bond. ** Star Trek Hardcover Ruled Journal (Enterprise), from Insight Editions. * 13 November - Pocket DS9 eBook, I, The Constable by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * 28 November - ** Star Trek: Titan novel, Fortune of War, by David Mack. ** Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Waypoint from IDW Publishing. ** Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #1, Fire with Fire, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. December * 19 December - ** Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4 from IDW Publishing. ** Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. ;To be announced *''What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. * Star Trek Discovery: Official Collector's Edition from Titan Comics. ;Unknown * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2018 January * - 1 January - Episodes nine through fifteen of are set to resume premiering on CBS All Access. * 19 January - Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 2, from IDW Publishing. February * 13 February - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 6, by John Byrne. March * 28 March - Star Trek Cats: The Next Generation, by Jenny Parks 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999